1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an on-screen display of a video display appliance such as a television receiver, monitor, computer, etc. In particular, the present invention relates to an on-screen display (OSD) menu implementing device and method for a video display appliance which can implement on a specified position of a display screen an OSD menu representing a control state of a selected function of the video display appliance, thereby enabling a user to conveniently adjust the function of the video display appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional display device of a video display appliance, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a video input section 1 for inputting a video signal of red (R), green (G), and blue (B), a pre-amplifier 2 for pre-amplifying the RGB video signal inputted through the video input section 1 with a predetermined level, a video output section 3 for outputting the video signal amplified by the pre-amplifier 2, and a display section 4 for displaying the video signal outputted from the video output section 3 on a display screen.
The operation of the conventional display device of a video display appliance as constructed above will be explained.
The RGB video signal inputted through the video input section 1 is amplified with a predetermined amplification factor by the pre-amplifier 2, and the amplified RGB video signal is inputted to the video output section 3.
The video output section 3 processes and outputs the amplified RGB video signal to the display section 4, so that the video signal is displayed on the display screen.
However, the conventional display device has the drawback that since it merely displays the video signal on the display screen without OSD function, a user cannot identify the control state of the selected function of the video display appliance even if the user controls the function thereof through key input means.